Kiss & Hug
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Hanya flufy dan sedikit angst tentang KaiSoo. Gak bisa bikin summary. Happy reading. RnR. DLDR.


**Kiss & Hug**

**.**

**Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

**Fluffy with little angst~**

**.**

**Maaf untuk fict abal dan gaje ini ^^ semoga masih menikmati ff-ku yang aneh dan berantakan dengan banyak **_**typos**_** didalamnya… (:**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku selalu merindukan kehangatan tubuhmu…_

_Saat dengan tulusnya kau tersenyum padaku dan merengkuh tubuhku dengan tubuhmu yang kecil…_

_Aku merindukan itu semua…_

_Kyungsoo hyung… Bisakah kau mengembalikan apa yang telah kau bawa pergi?_

**.**

"_Hyung_! Lihat! Aku juara pertamaaaa!" Aku berlari ke arahnya dengan sebuah teriakan senang yang terbebas dari bibirku. Membawa sebuah amplop kecil berawrna coklat, aku masih terus berlari padanya.

"_Hyung_!" Aku menarik nafas kuat saat telah sampai di hadapan _namja_ yang paling aku cintai sepanjang hidupku, Do Kyungsoo. "Aku memenangkan kontes _dance_ itu!"

**Brukh~**

"Selamat, Jongin! Selamat! Kau memang hebat,_ chagiya_…" Tubuh mungil itu memelukku. Memelukku dengan sangat erat.

Aku tersenyum. "Semuanya berkatmu, _hyung_. Terimakasih telah memberiku kekuatan dan semangat. Kau yang terbaik, _hyung_…" Aku membalas pelukannya. Menyentuh punggungnya dan semakin menekankan tubuhnya agar lebih merapat pada tubuhku.

"_Saranghae_, Jongin…" Dapat aku rasakan nafas itu di telingaku. Suara merdu yang dengan tulusnya mengucapkan kalimat cinta setiap hari.

"_Nado_…" Kau tau? Aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu, _hyung_…

**.**

_Pelukanmu lebih hangat dari berlapis-lapis selimut tebal yang ada di rumahku…_

_Pelukanmu selalu berhasil membawaku pada sebuah perasaan damai dan bahagia…_

_Egoiskah aku jika ingin selalu merasakan kehangatan pelukanmu selama hidupku?_

**.**

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus sekolah, hm?"

Aku hanya memandang ke atas, pada daun-daun yang mulai berjatuhan. Menggenggam erat tangan mungil milik Kyungsoo _hyung_. "Kuliah. Mendapat pekerjaan. Bahagia denganmu. Bagaimana?" Aku menoleh padanya. Dapat kulihat kalau pipinya sudah bersemu merah. Kalian tau bagaimana lucunya kekasihku? Tidak ada yang menandinginya!

"Kau yakin?" Terdengar ia bertanya.

Aku mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja. Kau kira aku sedang bercanda, huh?"

Kudengar tawa renyahnya, sungguh sangat manis. "Aku percaya. _Gomawo_, Jongin…" Ia kembali memelukku. Ahh~ rasanya benar-benar berbeda. Aku seperti berada di surga, dan hanya berdua dengan Kyungsoo _hyung_.

"_Hyung_, kenapa pelukanmu begitu hangat? Kau tau, aku sangat suka dipeluk olehmu." Aku bertanya, masih dengan Kyungsoo _hyung_ yang memelukku erat.

"Hmm~ _molla_. Mungkin, karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, jadinya terasa hangat." Jawabnya. _Simple_, tapi memuaskan untukku.

Memang, cintanya memang tulus untukku. Begitupun sebaliknya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Selamanya…

**.**

_Saat pertama kali aku menciummu, kau tampak ragu…_

_Kau begitu lucu dengan matamu yang membulat saat itu…_

_Tapi, taukah kau, hyung? Ciumanmu seperti kekuatan untukku…_

_Ciumanmu, mampu merubah segalanya yang aku rasakan…_

_Dan aku semakin menyukai semua di dirimu…_

**.**

"Masih hujan, Jongin…" Ia tampak kedinginan. Terlihat dari kedua telapaknya yang saling bergesekan di depan mulutnya. Tentu saja, diluar sedang hujan deras, dan kami hanya berlindung di sebuah _box_ telepon umum.

Aku membuka jaketku dan memakaikannya pada tubuhnya. "Semoga lebih hangat, _hyung_…" Ucapku. Kulihat, ia memandangku kaget. "_Wae_?"

"_Aniyo_. Lalu kau bagaimana? Nanti kau sakit, Jongin…" Ucapannya terdengar khawatir. Dan aku bisa melihat semua itu jelas di matanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Menangkup sebelah pipinya dengan telapak tanganku. "Aku lebih tidak suka lagi jika kau yang sakit." Ucapku.

Dalam _box_ yang sempit ini, aku dan Kyungsoo _hyung_ tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Entah bagaimana, namun mungkin itu secara refleks, aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, begitupun aku.

Tak sampai dua detik, bibirku sudah berada tepat di bibirnya. Manis. Itulah yang aku rasakan. Namun saat itu juga, aku merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiriku dengan erat. Dan dengan itu, aku tau kalau ciuman itu adalah ciuman yang pertama untuknya.

Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kehilangan pasokan oksigen. Aku hanya ingin memberitaunya lewat ciuman singkat itu, kalau aku sangat mencintainya.

"_Saranghae, hyung_…"

Aku melepaskan bibirku yang menempel di bibirnya. Dan ia hanya tersenyum malu.

"_N-nado_, Jongin…" Dan akupun, kembali memeluknya.

**.**

_Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuatku bahagia dengan tawamu…_

_Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuatku bahagia dengan pelukanmu…_

_Dan kau…_

_Adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuatku selalu merindukan ciuman tulusmu…_

**.**

"_Hyung_, aku gugup~"

Yah, aku sedang gugup. Sebentar lagi adalah giliranku tampil untuk lomba _dance_ yang di adakan setiap tahun di _festival_ tahunan Negara. Dan ini, adalah kali pertama kali aku mengikutinya.

Kyungsoo _hyung_ berada di sampingku, di belakang _stage_. Mengelus punggungku dan tersenyum dengan begitu tulus. "Tenanglah. Kau sudah sering mengikuti kompetisi, bukan? Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir." Ucapnya lembut. Menenangkan hatiku yang benar-benar tegang. "Jangan pikirkan bagimana hasil akhirnya. Tapi, pikirkanlah kalau kau harus melakukan yang terbaik." Nasihatnya terdengar dan langsung dicerna oleh otakku.

Aku mengangguk.

"_Gomawo, hyung_…" Sebelum aku tampil, aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Merasakan hangatnya pelukan yang selalu bisa membuatku tenang dan bahagia.

Tak lama, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap wajahnya yang teduh.

**Cup~**

Dengan sekilas, ia mencium bibirku! "Semangat, Jongin!" Begitulah katanya.

Adegan tadi begitu cepat. Namun, efeknya sangat besar untukku. Aku merasa tidak gugup dan siap untuk tampil sebaik mungkin.

Aku tersenyum padanya… _Gomawo_…

**.**

_Kau sudah berjanji akan bersamaku…_

_Kau sudah berjanji akan selalu memelukku saat aku rapuh dan akan memberikanku kehangatanmu saat aku mulai lelah…_

_Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau mengingkarinya?_

_Jangan begini, hyung! Bangun!_

**.**

Aku menatap tubuhnya yang terbaring di sebuah ranjang di rumah sakit ternama Seoul ini. Mata indahnya tertutup, wajah putihnya memucat dan tak bersinar, tubuhnya dingin, tangannya tidak lagi hangat.

_Hyung_, _ireonna_… _Jebal_…

Aku genggam salah satu tangannya yang tidak terdapat jarum _infus_e disana. "Kapan kau bangun? Kau sudah melewatkan satu bulan hidupmu tanpaku, _hyung_… Apa kau suka melihatku kacau seperti ini?" Dengan miris, aku bertanya padanya, menatapinya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Kalian akan mengatakan kalau aku _namja_ cengeng? Silahkan. Salahkan saja cintaku yang besar dan tulus terhadapnya sehingga membuatku seperti ini. Menangis tidak tau malu didepannya yang hanya terbaring dan tidak akan memberikan jawaban apapun…

"_Hyung_… Aku rindu dipeluk olehmu. Aku rindu di cium singkat oleh bibirmu. Aku rindu di berikan senyum tulus olehmu. Kapan kau bangun?"

Seandainya kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi, mungkin Kyungsoo _hyung_ tidak akan disini. Mungkin, dia akan masih menemaniku dalam hari-hari seperti biasanya.

Kejadian yang sangat cepat terjadi. Ketika tubuh Kyungsoo _hyung_ melayang dan membentur jalanan aspal dengan sangat kuat karena benda besar itu menghantam tubuh kecil _hyung_ku. Yang membuat kepalanya terus berdarah dan tulang belakangnya retak. Sehingga akhirnya, sebulan mengalami koma dan hanya terbaring dengan berbagai alat yang menempel di tubunya…

Kalau bisa, aku ingin menggantikan posisinya. Biarkan aku yang mengalami kecelakaan itu, asalkan Kyungsoo _hyung_ tetap hidup.

Setidaknya, jika aku yang kecelakaan dan koma, Kyungsoo _hyung_ tidak akan merindukan pelukan dan ciuman, kan? Dia pasti akan masih bisa menjalankan aktifitasnya walaupun aku koma. Tidak sepertiku, yang sepeti mayat hidup hanya karena tidak mendapatkan pelukan dan sebuah ciuman hangat darinya.

"_Hyung_, kau akan kembali padaku, kan? Tolong, bangunlah…"

Jemarinya bergerak!

Ini… bukan mimpi, kan?

"_Hyung_?" Aku memekik, saat merasakan tangan yang aku genggam memberikan sedikit gerakan ditambah dengan matanya yang perlahan terbuka.

Beruntunglah aku, karena aku ada disampingnya saat ia terbangun dari komanya. Aku adalah orang pertama yang ia lihat!

Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Orang yang paling aku cintai sudah bangun, dan aku bahagia sekali.

Kulihat matanya menatap ke arahku. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum. "Sudah bangun, _hyung_? _Bogoshippo_…" Aku mengelus pelan rambutnya.

Dan kulihat samar, ia tersenyum. "Jong…in…" Ucapnya dalam mulut yang terhalang oleh masker oksigen.

_Terimakasih sudah mendengarku, hyung._

_Terimakasih sudah bangun, hyung._

_Terimakasih… sudah tersenyum padaku._

_Saranghae… dan, segeralah sembuh hyung._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~!**

**No Comment!**

**Hehehe aku tau ini gagal banget. Ini gak nyambung. Dan kalian gak ngerti jalannya karena alurnya cepet. Oke, otak aku lagi gak beres ^^**

**Gak maksa minta review, kok hohoho**

**Udah dibaca ajja aku makasih banget ^^**

**Gomawooo~**


End file.
